


Глаголы (перевод с английского "Phrasal Verb" by furiosity )

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроко и Аомине пытаются развести Кагами на урок английского. Когда им это не удается, они превращают английскую грамматику в инструмент психологической пытки. Это тоже не очень работает, потому что Кагами тупит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глаголы (перевод с английского "Phrasal Verb" by furiosity )

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phrasal Verb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569486) by [furiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity). 



> **От автора:** Слова, которые персонажи произносят по-английски выделены курсивом.  
>  **От переводчика:** Пришлось пожертвовать точностью перевода ради сохранения игры слов.

Сидя за низким столиком в своей гостиной, Кагами Тайга гадал, чем он настолько прогневил богов. 

Куроко и Аомине заявились к нему с полчаса назад, требуя помочь им с английским – близилась сессия. Тайга вообще-то рассчитывал, что после выпуска незваные гости перестанут его беспокоить, раз уж все разошлись по разным университетам, но первый семестр шел к концу, а Куроко и Аомине приходили к нему не реже, чем в последних классах школы.

Ну как, спрашивается, можно выкинуть из головы человека – в случае Тайги двух – если тот вас без конца донимает.

\- Кагами-кун, что такое многозначный глагол? – спросил Куроко.

\- Откуда мне знать? – огрызнулся Тайга. – Наверное глагол с несколькими значениями. Ну типа так круче звучит.

\- Тебе же английский почти родной, тебе положено это знать, - поддел его Аомине. – Ну и дурак же ты.

\- Сам ты дурак. В том-то и дело, что почти родной, - ответил Тайга. – Я на нем разговариваю, а не преподаю его.

\- Забудь, я посмотрю в интернете, - сказал Куроко, доставая телефон и начиная набирать текст в браузере. – А, вот оно… Это глагол, который меняет значение в зависимости от того, с каким словом он использован. И не всегда можно понять значение только из составных частей словосочетания. Тут пример есть. _«Завести». Кит завел машину._ Это означает, что Кит запустил мотор машины.

Аомине уставился в телефон Куроко.

\- Словосочетание, это типа связанные слова, так?

\- Да, - кивнул Куроко.

\- Ну вот, - сказал Тайга. – И без меня разобрались. - Поймите уже намек и свалите отсюда.

\- О, а тут целый список таких глаголов, - не обращая внимания на Тайгу, продолжил Куроко. – Оказывается, «заводить» имеет множество значений. Например, _«Боб завел кошку»_ может означать, что Боб привел кошку к себе домой, чтобы она там жила, или же, что кошка сексуально возбудилась при виде Боба.

Тайга фыркнул.

\- Кошки не реагируют так на людей, тупица, так что однозначно, Боб привел кошку к себе домой. 

\- А есть разница? – спросил Аомине. – Если ты приводишь кого-то к себе домой, это же для того, чтобы сексом заняться.

\- Только в твоей порнографии так делают, Аомине-кун. Обычно людей приглашают домой, чтобы угостить чем-нибудь или кино посмотреть вместе. Это называется «позвать в гости». 

\- У нас теперь урок японского? – вмешался Тайга, но ни Куроко, ни Аомине на него не смотрели. Они почему-то сверлили друг друга взглядами. Он что-то пропустил?

\- Говорю тебе, давай просто это сделаем, - сказал Аомине. 

Куроко покачал головой и упрямо выпятил подбородок. 

\- Ты вечно прешь напролом.

\- Зато результат есть.

Тайга терпеть не мог, когда они начинали практически читать мысли друг друга. Он чувствовал себя лишним. Впрочем, он подозревал, что Аомине злился еще больше, когда такая телепатия случалась между Тайгой и Куроко. Но все равно.

\- Что вы, черт побери, обсуждаете? – ударил он по столу ладонью.

\- Английский, - немедленно сказал Куроко. 

\- Секс, - следом за ним ответил Аомине.

На кухне пискнула духовка.

\- Пицца, - сказал Тайга.

Он поднялся и пошел ее вытаскивать, гадая, как они умудрились с английского переключиться на секс.

Вернувшись в комнату с пиццей и тарелками он застал Куроко и Амине целующимися.

\- Эй, давайте в другом месте, - рассердился он на них.

Найдя относительно чистый кусок стола, Тайга поставил туда пиццу и снова поднял глаза на этих двоих – две пары глаз виновато уставились на него. Две пары глаз, которые он так старался забыть.

Он уже подозревал какое-то время, что Куроко и Аомине встречаются, хотя подтвердилось это только сейчас. Стало грустно и хорошо одновременно. Грустно – потому что они оба ему нравились, хорошо – потому что ему больше не требовалось выбирать между ними.

\- Мог бы и удивиться хоть чуть-чуть, - упрекнул его Аомине.

\- Удивиться чему? – переспросил Тайга, усаживаясь на подушку и утаскивая кусок пиццы на свою тарелку.

\- Ты робот что ли? – Аомине протянул руку и постучал по лбу Тайги костяшками.

Тайга отодвинулся.

\- Чего это вдруг? Оттого что я не завопил, при виде двух целующихся парней?

\- Странный ты. Ты в гей-барах по выходным зависаешь что ли? – Аомине, кажется, даже разочаровался, словно ожидал матча с сильным противником, а встретился с полным новичком.

Тайга даже обиделся – радоваться должны, что он не начал кричать на них и не выкинул из дома за гейское поведение. Но раз уж на то пошло… Тайга сделал удивленное лицо и тоном гламурной девицы завопил:

\- О боже мой! Вы что, целовались тут? Как неприлично!

Аомине кинул на него злой взгляд. Тайга ответил ему тем же и впился в пиццу зубами.

\- Давайте попрактикуемся в многозначных глаголах, - предложил Куроко, поворачиваясь к Тайге. – _Кагами-кун меня заводит._

Тайга чуть не подавился, спасло его только то, что кусок он откусил маленький. 

\- Не называй меня по имени, когда говоришь со мной, используй местоимение, так положено в английском. – И какого черта он сказал это при Аомине?

 _\- Кагами меня заводит,_ \- сказал Аомине, обращаясь к Куроко, и потом к Тайге: - Так правильно? Если я не с тобой говорю?

\- Не говори обо мне так, словно меня в комнате нету – это невежливо! – А на Аомине-то что нашло?

\- У американцев такие запутанные правила, - пожаловался Куроко. 

\- И вообще не говорите обо мне! Говорите о Ките! Ты можешь сказать _«меня заводит Кит»_.

\- _Меня не заводит кит, Кагами-кун, я не зоофил,_ \- сказал Куроко с каким-то странным британском акцентом.

Тайга закашлялся, снова едва не подавившись. Как мог Куроко говорить такое с каменным выражением на лице.

\- Кит, который завел кошку в первом примере, - пояснил он, проглотив пиццу. – Это имя, а не название животного. 

\- Но это же одно и то же слово.

\- Это называется омонимы – пишутся одинаково, но означают разные вещи. 

\- Как многозначные глаголы?

\- Да.

\- _Даже если Кит – человек, он все равно меня не заводит, как и кит,_ \- пожал плечами Куроко. – _Я его не знаю._

Тайга дал ему подзатыльник.

\- Хватит тут Изуки изображать. Ешь давай, пока не остыло.

 

Наконец в комнате воцарилась тишина – ничто не затыкает рты так, как еда, особенно пицца. Тайга вернулся к своим лекциям по анатомии, но сосредоточиться не смог. Мысли все время возвращались к тому, как выглядели Аомине и Куроко целуясь: естественно, комфортно, словно они делали это тысячу раз. Наверное, у Тайги вообще не было шансов ни с одним из них – они были близки еще со средней школы. _А Тайга пролетел. Остался не у дел._

Дурацкие глаголы.

\- Нам пора, - сказал Куроко, дожевав половину своего куска. Он отодвинул тарелку от себя с видом человека, который наелся на три недели вперед.

Тайга проводил их к выходу. Аомине с Куроко поблагодарили его за пиццу, и он закрыл за ними дверь. 

\- Заходите еще, - сказал он на прощание, совсем не имея этого в виду. Пусть бы они держались подальше от него, пока не пройдет эта боль в груди – словно кто-то проделал в нем дырку ржавой пилой. 

И все же Тайга не сдержался – прилип к дверному глазку, глядя им вслед. Он думал, они возьмутся за руки или начнут целоваться, но Куроко с Аомине просто стояли рядом, ожидая лифта, и разговаривали. Тихо – но в его подъезде звук разносился далеко.

\- Давай просто поцелуемся у него на глазах, - сказал Куроко саркастично. – Он от удивления уронит пиццу, и мы завалим его, пока будем убирать. Отличный план, Аомине-кун. Теперь он решил, что мы с тобой встречаемся.

\- О, да, зато твой план «давай будем говорить пошлости на английском» сработал намного лучше.

\- Мне кажется, после того, что ты сделал, он вообще видеть нас не хочет.

\- Да что я сделал! И вообще, не надо было мне отвечать.

\- Знаешь, может быть, мы ошиблись, и мы ему совсем не нравимся.

\- Нравитесь, - прошептал Тайга, чувствуя, как начинают пылать щеки. Жалко, ему не хватало смелости сказать это им в лицо. Было бы здорово – распахнуть дверь и кинуться к ним… В этот момент пришел лифт. Тайга упустил свой шанс.

Он не знал, куда себя деть весь остаток вечера. Завтра у него была первая пара, и к ней надо было прочитать кучу материала, но вместо того, чтобы заняться учебой или пойти спать, Тайга тупо пялился в выключенный телевизор, доедая остатки пиццы. Доев – завел будильник на завтра.

_Кит завел машину._

_Кагами-кун меня заводит._

_Кагами меня заводит._

Тайга отнес противень из-под пиццы и тарелки на кухню, помыл посуду, загрузил рис и воду в рисоварку. Поставил таймер на утро. Почистил зубы, надел пижаму. Поставил телефон на зарядку. 

Нашел номер Куроко в списке контактов и нажал вызов. 

\- Кагами-кун? – сонный голос Куроко звучал особенно трогательно.

\- Я слышал, о чем вы говорили в подъезде, - сказал Тайга, сразу перейдя к делу – он боялся, что наговорит глупостей, если произнесет хоть одно лишнее слово.

\- Понятно.

\- Понятно? Это все, что ты можешь сказать?

\- Я прошу прощения.

\- За что?

\- За то, на что ты рассердился. Чем бы оно ни было. 

\- Я не рассердился.

\- Правда?

\- Правда. Так что приходи завтра ко мне, и второго придурка с собой тащи. Спокойной ночи. 

Клик.


End file.
